The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela florida and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Wings of Fire’. ‘Wings of Fire’ is a new cultivar of old fashion weigela, a shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new variety of Weigela, ‘Wings of Fire’, was selected from seedlings derived from open pollination in 2000 of an unnamed proprietary seedling of Weigela florida in the Inventor's garden in Booskoop, The Netherlands. ‘Wings of Fire’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in summer of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 2004 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.